<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One for the Beautiful Soul by Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055594">One for the Beautiful Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Sailing%20the%20Malky%20Way'>Sailing the Malky Way (Fan_by_Proxy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinks of the Night [2020 prompt list] [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan_by_Proxy/pseuds/Sailing%20the%20Malky%20Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash Rivers, safe in Canada, is pining for the Nos he left behind. But that's nothing a little fantasy solo time can't help!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinks of the Night [2020 prompt list] [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One for the Beautiful Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cabin Ash currently rented was a neat, picturesque little place at the end of a long, gravel driveway. It had been a bit of an adjustment, settling into a place where garbage cans had to be locked up and the local wildlife gave zero fucks about encroaching humans…but the Baron of Manitoba had made his province into quite an accommodating place to wile away eternity. Not that Ash had plans to stay away <em>forever</em>--just long enough to…to make something of himself, to have something to offer someone. Well, one very particular <em>someone</em>.</p><p>After getting up from a decently restful sleep and feeding the kitten-that-still-had-no-name, Ash sat down by the big window, phone in hand. He sighed, taking in the number of alerts from the vampiric community app; blocking Isaac hadn’t been enough, he was <em>obviously</em> passing messages to Velvet, who wouldn’t hesitate to pass them along, even though Ash had practically begged her not to. He wondered if he wouldn’t have to block her too, at least for a little bit. Maybe he should ask Vinny for more advice; she’d been the one to advise blocking Isaac in the first place, after all.</p><p>“We should ask her for a good name for you too.” he told the kitten, who was currently stalking something invisible around the little dining room table.</p><p>The kitten, as usual, was not interested in the finer points of his currently one-sided romance.</p><p>Ash smiled without realizing it, and opened the messenger app. Her name, as always, was at the top of the contact list.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Can I have some more good advice? I blocked Isaac, but now he has Velvet pinging me. Should I block her? I don’t want to, I do miss her. But I’m afraid I’ll let something slip, and he’ll know where to find me. As big as Canada is, it doesn’t seem big enough some nights. </b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>He almost added ‘other nights, it’s too big and too far away from you’, then thought better of it. There were things that should be said in person first, and without emoticons. “I bet she’ll make a movie reference, she does that alot.” Ash said to the kitten, who was now trying to climb up on the couch, without much success. “You <em>have</em> a bed, you goof.” He chuckled, taking a short video to go along with his message. After sending everything, Ash settled in his seat to scroll.</p><p> </p><p>The picture that made Ash’s practiced breath catch in his throat was--on the surface at least--so very mundane. Vinny, with her back to the mirror, holding some kind of project together at the waist, just looking back to apparently check the fit? He wasn’t sure, and was too distracted to check the caption. But there was a light in her eyes; something <em>promising</em>. It stirred something in him that Ash had earlier written off as dead and done. He got up from his seat, tiptoeing past the kitten that had given up the couch for being on the pillow near the radiator, and went back to his bedroom.</p><p>Ash locked the door behind him, out of habit, then went to the bed and laid down. Holding the phone in one hand, Ash slid a hand into his sweatpants, palming his cock. It wasn’t hard enough to stroke yet, but he was definitely out of the soft state. He licked his lips, focused on the phone in his other hand. He imagined skimming his lips across her shoulders, then following the curve of her spine down and then up again; was the skin of her back as tantalizing as the skin on her thighs, he wondered. Ash breathed harder, palming turning to running his fingers up and down the length of his cock as he thought about peeling the sewing away from her body and turning her around. Her breasts has felt so soft and welcoming, a real bounty that begged to be kissed. As the blood kept racing, he imagined kissing every soft inch of her breast before taking as much of one in his mouth as he could manage; he’d suckle like a baby until she made him stop, then nuzzle his way down until he found another set of lips to kiss.</p><p>There was, for a moment, the taste of pineapple on his tongue. Ash swallowed, pushing the waistband of his sweatpants down and pulling his shirt partly up, to try and keep clean. There was a can in the nightstand and a bottle of warming lube (initially a much side-eyed gift from the Baron of Manitoba); he dripped a fair bit of the lube on himself getting some to the bottom of the can, moaning softly as his cock pushed more back out as he eased the can onto his cock and pushed back the polymer.</p><p>It gripped him <em>so</em> tightly; Ash panted as he forced himself to use the toy slowly. She would be a tease, he was sure of it. The Nosferatu, with her wicked gleaming eyes and throaty giggle, would straddle him and make him <em>wait</em>--force him to be still until she was ready to take him all in. Losing himself to the fantasy, Ash dragged his nails over his stomach, imagining loving claws. “<em>Fuck…”</em> he whimpered as the lube heated up his skin and the polymer in the can. “Vinny--Vinny, please, <em>faster.” </em>Ash mewled to the empty room.</p><p>The girl in his fantasy grinned, a loving shark’s grin, and planted her feet on the bed. The strength of her legs, ferocious and animal like, let her ride <em>hard</em>. Ash thrust up into the wetness, pinpricks of pain across his stomach and chest that bloomed into more pleasure that made him shiver. “I’m close, I’m so close--I love you, I’m so close!” Ash gasped. The bed squeaked under his frantic thrusting. He came with a shout, rolling onto his side and curling up with his cock still in the can, grinding into it until his flesh was too soft and sensitive to fight the pressure.</p><p>Ash lay there for a while, panting, eyes closed and thinking of gentle clawed caresses and mundane pillow talk. He felt…good. A little sweaty, a little drained, but <em>good</em>. Not even the bell chime of his phone dampened that feeling. Ash eased his cock out of the toy, wincing as a puddle of cum and lube landed on the bedding. He would have to do the wash very quickly tonight, or else sleep on a bare mattress again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>HE’S SO CUTE!!!!&lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 Side note, have you named him yet? I’d say Binx, but C says his name’s Jasper and he hates the noise the water heater makes, make of that what you will (you know she kinda scrambled). Also she says hi and hopes your ashen vest gives you hope--again, take that as you will cuz I have NO idea about her sometimes!</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Hell yes, after you explain to her that you blocked Isaac for your health. If she still wants to be his little Igor after that, oh well. You get to missing her too much, you can unblock and give her another chance, it’s up to you! &lt;3</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Ash smiled, and kissed his screen. He wasn’t sure if C meant one of the others like her, or the Malkavian who cropped up in her tags fairly often. He dashed out a quick, final warning to Velvet before pouring his focus into answering the message he actually wanted to see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>I don’ t know much about Malkavians, but those are both nice names. I’ll keep the water heater thing in mind. </b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>How are you? Are you well? That corset thing you were trying on, the purple one? It looked amazing. I didn’t know you sewed!</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Once the message was sent, Ash rolled out of the bed and started stripping it down. He bundled everything up and unlocked the bedroom, smiling down at the grumpy kitten who had apparently camped outside the door during his fantasies. “How do you feel about the name ‘Binx’? Or maybe ‘Jasper’?”</p><p>The kitten sank tiny teeth and claws into the bottom of his sweatpants as a reply.</p><p>Ash shook his head, taking careful steps to avoid dislodging the kitten as he moved to the washer. As soon as the load was started, and the kitten disengaged, Ash returned to his seat by the window and pulled out his phone again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>I’m alright! Still low rung on the ladder, but not as bad as before. The fabric is gorgeous, the photos are NOT doing it right. I used to sew, but I haven’t figured out how to deal with it now with the way my hands are now; one of the girls down here though, she’s pretty much a genius, and as long as I help her draft patterns and let her use me for a mannequin, she’ll hook me up. :)</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>The start of an idea made his nose itch; if she couldn’t figure out--or didn’t want to figure out--how to get thread and needle to cooperate with her powerful claws, well…he didn’t have that problem. Ash frowned, trying to figure out the best and most nonchalant way to further the subject.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>I might try my hand at it. Still looking around for things to do to keep busy, but anything with yarn is kind of out right now, while Binx is still a baby. He’s into EVERYTHING lol</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>That was good. Honest, but not too revealing, and he managed to resist the urge to heap the rest of his feelings on her for another night. And now he had something to <em>really</em> focus on; a hobby that would be helpful, instead of something that just filled idle hours…and, <em>hopefully</em>, a skill that would up his stock with her. That would be good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>